QBS-09
|variant = |type = Shotgun |designer = Institute of China Ordnance Industry |origin = PRC |source = Mileage Auction |price = $3000 |zombiez = 12 |knockback = 13% |stun = 71% |fire = Automatic |magazine = 5 / 32 |ammotype = |used = |system = qbs_09 |damage = 60 75 (Battle) |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 42% |rateoffire = 85% |weightloaded = 4% |reloadtime = 0.5 seconds per buckshot |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 75 135 (Battle) |damageC = 75 165 (Battle) }} QBS-09 is a shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Introduced in 2005, this is a shotgun manufactured by the Institute of China Ordnance Industry chambered with 5 rounds of 12 gauge. It can be fired while reloading. Advantages *Decent damage *Decent recoil *Quite high rate of fire *Light weight *Can be fired while reloading Disadvantages *Low ammo size *Low penetration power *Low knockback power *Cannot shoot underwater *Expensive price *Obtainable through events only Release date *Japan: 26 August 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 1 September 2015. *South Korea: 3 September 2015. *China: 9 September 2015. *Vietnam: 12 May 2016. Procedures obtaining SK= This weapon can be obtained by participating in the Special Mission event: *Duration Extender can be used to increase the limited time of QBS-09. *Obtainable by completing Special Missions (200-day duration for each time completing). Note that a Special Mission can only be completed once per day. *Permanent status can be obtained after collecting it for 1000 days. *Player can choose other prizes as well after completing Special Mission. |-| ID= This weapon can be obtained by participating in the QBS-09 Acquisition Event: *Duration Extender can be used to increase the limited time of QBS-09. *Obtainable by completing Special Missions (100-day duration for each time completing). Note that a Special Mission can only be completed once per day. *Permanent status can be obtained after collecting it for 1000 days. *Player can choose other prizes as well after completing Special Mission. |-| JP/TW/HK/CN= This weapon can be obtained for permanent by achieving 90 minutes of gameplay in Zombie modes/Zombie Annihilation for 10 days during event. |-| VN= This weapon can be obtained for permanent by accumulating 30 minutes of gameplay from 19:00 ~ 22:00 (GMT+7) for 10 days continuously during the event period. |-| CSN:Z= This weapon is obtainable just by logging in on the event period. The Battle variant can be obtained by surviving 100 days in the City of Damned: Hellgate map. Comparisons XM1014= ; Positive *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Faster reloading time in full reload (-1.5s) ; Neutral *Same damage (52) *Same speed reduction (4%) *Same ammo type (12 gauge) *Same price ($3000) *Can be fired when reloading ; Negative *Lower knockback power *Lower magazine size (-2) *Obtainable through events only |-| MK3A1= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$500) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher rate of fire (+3%) *Can be fired when reloading ; Neutral *Same damage (52) *Same speed reduction (4%) *Same knockback and stun powers *Same ammo type (12 gauge) *Same reloading time in full reload (2.5s) *Obtainable through events only ; Negative *Lower magazine size (-5) and spared ammo (-8) Gallery QBS-09= File:Qbs09_viewmodel.png|View model File:Qbs09_worldmodel.png|World model File:Eaglepaintqbs09koreapos.png|South Korea poster File:Qbs09twhkposter.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Qbs09chinapos.jpg|China poster File:Qbs09chinapos1.jpg|Ditto File:QBS_09vn.jpg|Vietnam poster Qbs95.png|HUD Icon QBS-09.jpg|In-game screenshot Shoot sound |-| Battle= bqbs09 viewmodel.png|View model bqbs09 hud.png|HUD icon 2016_1128_2258_59_0.jpg|Obtained from Event File:Bqbs09_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Turbulent7_qbs09_poster_china.jpg|China poster Trivia *There is a writing "anti crime" written on the buckshot shell. External link *QBS-09 at Modern Firearms. Category:Shotgun Category:Weapons Category:Chinese weapons Category:12G user Category:Weapons with variants